


A sore spot

by Feelingflamesagain



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:38:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1720181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feelingflamesagain/pseuds/Feelingflamesagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode 107, (you know, the nipple ring ... ;-))</p><p>A story in 6 drabbles from Brian's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	A sore spot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Northwind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northwind/gifts).



> Originally written in 2008.

You brought him and his newly acquired nipple ring home. Again, and against your better judgement. Wait. Fuck that shit. You don’t have to justify to anyone who you fuck. The least to yourself. And if you want to take him more than once, that doesn't mean anything. You just do what you want, need, without it having to be a higher statement to the gay community. It is merely a convenience. He is willingly available, and you are both getting your rocks off. Nothing less, but nothing more either. These thoughts are irritating, and they make your dick soft.

Which would be terribly counter-productive when he is lying naked on your bed, his head held high, lips parted in anticipation. He all but shoves the little silver ring into your face. You push him flat on his back, ignoring the pierced nipple, and deliberately lick the other one instead. The frustrated groan your action entices makes you chuckle. He doesn't know yet what it means to mingle pleasure with pain, has no idea how the intensity can take your breath away. But he is fearless, and you have to admit that is, beside his ass, his most memorable feature.

You draw a wet path with your tongue on his chest; spiralling closer towards the place he seeks your attention. When you dip into the space between metal and hard nub, he arches his back for more of your teasing mouth. The hissing of air, sucked in sharply through clenched teeth, speaks volumes of overwhelming want, need, more. The nipple is still a sore and angry red, so when you slip your tongue beneath the ring, you tuck only gently a few times and then sooth the flesh with saliva through his expected stream of ‘Fuck, fuck, god, fuuuuuuck, yes!’

He bites his lips to stifle a whimper when you blow a cooling breeze over the damp skin. You swiftly moisten index finger and thumb to give his unblemished nipple a quick squeeze. The scream you feel forming inside him doesn't get a chance to break free. Alongside his tongue it is swallowed into your mouth pressed hot against his. You only release him after bucking hips, on their impatient quest for satisfying friction, repeatedly poked his hard dick into your side. There is only so much sucking face you can do when your lips are curved into a grin.

Amused you look down at him, flushing red spreading from beneath the blond hairline down to his chest, which is heaving rapidly to keep up with his panting. Despite his current state he has the insolence to smirk at you, even adding the wiggling eyebrows. The picture should be laughable, and yet, that little shit does strange things to your heavily protected core. Abruptly you lift yourself up and nudge him to roll over. You don’t want to look into his eyes any longer; don’t want him to see what he would probably be smart enough to detect in yours.

He gets on his hands and knees, his movements hesitant, as though he’s not sure what caused this sudden shift in your mood. You cover his body, and sighing you place little kisses on his neck and shoulders. He relaxes almost immediately and melts against your every edge and skin. The gasp from your preparing fingers roars upwards with your first thrust inside him. The moan from another little tug on his nipple ring hums against your skin, and vibrates through him, aiming straight for your cock. And your intertwined fingers, intended to ground him, do the same for you.

**Author's Note:**

> For my lovely Sanne, and to celebrate the show that was responsible for our paths crossing.  
> Thank you for your friendship and continued support in writing and everything else. *hugs*


End file.
